Skeletons Wide Open
by The Innocent Dalek
Summary: He uses jokes to cover up the pain. Twenty-five years ago the NCIS was involved in an investigation of ex Marine Corps's running an experimental facility involving children where they found Tony DiNozzo. This is the story of former Tony DiNozzo now Tony Gibbs. (Warning-Dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so sorry for how short it is, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. **

**Warning: This story has dark themes including rape, pedophilia (not graphic), abuse and violence. This fic will start with the investigation but will mostly be about recovery.**

**This chapter is before the Experimental Facility Investigation to delve into Tony's life beforehand, e.g why he ended up there etc. The other point of view will be Gibb's but that wont be until the third chapter where the investigation starts. **

**Chapter One**

**Tony **

"Tony, where are you Tony?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, drawing my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I rocked back and forth.

"Tony there you are" I felt harsh hands on me, pulling me up and out the closet.

"No Daddy" I thrashed in his arms crying. "No"

His fingers digged into my upper arm; I whimpered. "Don't say no to me bitch"

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"Oh you can show me how sorry you are" He hissed, dragging me into the basement and throwing me on the cold hard floor.

"Wait there bitch"

I curled up in a ball, waiting, dreading.

It wasn't long when hands grabbed at my hair, yanking my head back that made tears form in my eyes. They began to fall when I felt the first burning slap.

A slap turned into punches and kicks, over and over again till I lay bruised and petrified.

Beating me into submission. Some wanted me to fight back but then it hurt and I felt everything. My daddy preffered the others, the ones that wanted me to not fight because that meant he got to beat me beforehand. I preffered them too, it wasn't as worst as the ones that did want me to.

I felt the hands on me, tearing away my clothes, touching my bare skin.

I let them, I had no choice, I couldn't even move if I wanted to. I shut them out, I had learnt how to by now. Just close your eyes and shut them out.

000

"Wake up now"

I came to it and looked up at my daddys face, I was still in the basement. I must have fell asleep.

"Come" Daddy beckoned his finger for me to follow him.

I tried to stand up but my limbs were all stiff and I fell back down.

"For fuck sake can't you do anything?" Daddy picked me up holding me in his strong arms. I coudnt help but lean aganist his chest and take in the comfort. I liked him carrying me, it was like he was just a normal loving dad as he took me to my room and dressed me, until he threw me on the sofa.

"I'm going out" He said tugging on his boots and chucked the remote to me. "Fry your brains out"

I worked the remote as soon as the door slammed behind my dad. I flicked though the channels, landing on Scooby Doo. I liked the show, kids defeating monsters, it gave me hope. I knew it was fiction but still.

"What do you want for dinner?" My daddy asked. I glanced up, I didnt even hear him come in.

"Chips"

"There bad for you" Daddy stated and then he sighed. "What do you want with them?"

"Nothing, just chips" I had an obsession with chips, I couldn't love them enough.

"You cant have just chips Tony" His voice is slightly angry now and I know what happens when he's angry.

"Chicken nuggets" I blurted out.

Daddy disappeared into the kitchen and I blew a sigh of relief. There were moments, moments where he acted like a proper dad and I liked to hold on to them moments because they were precious.

He made dinner for us and I sat at the table straight away when it was done.

"Turn the TV off Tone, were eating"

"Sorry dad" I jumped off my chair and switched the TV off then went back to the table where daddy came back with two glasses of wine. I hated when he drunk because it made him angry and if he wasnt taking his anger out on the house then it was me.

I took a sip of my wine. I didnt understand my daddy, chips were bad but wine wasnt? Honestly my daddy thought it was fine to give a six year old wine.

"Scooby doo, you like that huh?"

I nodded.

"Would you like Scooby Doo DVD's for your birthday?"

"Yes please daddy"

He chuckled and chucked me under the chin. "Okay kiddo"

I smiled up at him.

When we finished dinner, daddy plonked me in front of the TV and got ready to go out.

"Going where?" I asked him.

He glanced up from tying his shoes. "Pub"

My throat restricted, he was going to get drunk. I hated him getting drunk.

"When I'm home, you be in bed, yes?" Daddy said, throwing his coat on and stroked back my floppy raven hair.

I nodded and winced as daddy slammed the door.

I stayed watching the TV until I did get tired but then I couldn't sleep. Was he going to hit me twice in one day? Was he going to bring someone back twice a day?

He normally didn't but he was going to the pub.

I worried about it in bed, my mind not being able to switch off till I heard the lock turn.

Except I feel asleep.

I was awoken by someone touching my leg. "Aren't you a pretty boy?" The man leered at me. He was faceless, I did not know him.

"Daddy" I screamed when the man continued to touch me.

"Not the boys room" I heard my dad say. No one was allowed to do anything to me in my room, that was my solitary.

I was compliant when he dragged me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Two Years Later**

**Tony **

Daddy had friends around. I sat in the living room by the TV as they chatted around the table. "Boy come here" One of them called out.

I glanced up and at no response from my daddy I got up and walked over to the man. "Hey beauty" He stroked my face and I stood there and took it, swallowing back the repulsion.

"Come closer" He beckoned, I took a step so that I was directly in front of him. He grabbed my chin and turned my head from side to side. "You have the best beautiful boy Anthony"

"I know right" A man I knew the name of mainly because he had been friends with my father a long while. In the room some were new but a few I knew. "If only my boy was as good-looking as him"

The men in the room chuckled at Lenny who clicked his fingers at me.

I went over to him and he pulled me up onto his lap. As the conversation picked up again Lenny ran his hands over my body. I shivered, in Lenny's mind I was shivering from delight, he was always the one who said I wanted this, I enjoyed this. I hated it.

I blocked out what they were talking about, I didn't want to hear.

A man loomed over me as he filled up Lenny's glass of some foul-smelling liquid then with a smirk at me he tipped some of the drink on me. I gasped and pulled away from Lenny, in shock.

"I am so sorry" The man said to me. "Let me clean you up"

I was laid down on the couch, my head in Lenny's lap as the man removed my top. "Oh look I got some on your pants" He hooked his fingers in my boxers and pulled them down my legs. I was only allowed to wear t-shirts and boxers, sometimes just boxers.

Lenny rubbed my cheek in circular movements and the man started to lick the invisible liquid off my body as the t-shirt had soaked it up and it certainty hadn't landed on my pants but I got the intention. I blocked it out as I always did but I hated even worse when they pleasured me.

I was laid out naked for the room to see as hands and then mouth was used on me to get pleasure from me so they could in turn get off on it. I started to struggle then, tears streaming down my face at the humiliation. Hands held me down like restraints as laughter rung out through the room at my expense.

When it was over I wanted to just go into my room and cry into my pillow but I wasn't allowed. I wasn't allowed to get dressed either and I sat in the corner of the couch, legs drawn up and tears splashing my feet.

000

"Let's get you cleaned up" Daddy said.

I glanced around the room and saw all of them men had gone and the sky outside was getting dark.

Daddy picked me up, cradling me in my arms and put me down gently in the bath, tears still ran down my cheeks and daddy wiped them away softly. "I, I'm sorry" Daddy whispered making my tears stop.

He picked up the sponge and cleaned me up with it then shampooed my hair. He let me stew in the bath as he went to get a towel.

Daddy carried me out the bath, wrapping a towel around my body and placing me down gently on my bed.

"Tony" Daddy shook me gently. "Talk to me"

I couldn't, words did not want to come out my mouth.

"Please Tony, say something. Want me to go down the chippy, hum?"

I nodded slightly and daddy sighed. "I hate it when you won't talk to me"

It wasn't my fault! I couldn't control my mouth. I started to wail not being able to do what my daddy wanted.

Daddy sighed again, bringing me into his chest. I clutched on to his shirt as he stroked my hair. "It's okay Tony, I'm not mad"

I pulled back and nodded. He smiled and kissed the top of my head then dried my body off and got me dressed , giving me a pair of jeans to wear.

"Were go out, yeah?" Daddy grabbed my hand and we walked to the door, Daddy putting on shoes and giving me my own. I leaned down and tried to tie up the trainers, when I couldn't tears prickled my eyes.

"Stop crying for everything" Daddy snapped, slapping me around the face. I fell back. "Daddy" I hold my hand to my cheek. "Daddy I sorry, please don't make me stay in"

"God Tone, I'm sorry" Daddy picked me up in his arms and kissed my cheek. "I just got angry there for a moment. Don't worry were going out, please forgive me?" He looked down at me.

"I do daddy" I patted his cheek making him smile. I loved my dad's smiles, they were like a ray of sunshine.

He hoisted me up to his shoulders making me giggle. When my daddy was nice, it was like every bad thing he did to me disappeared and he was just any old dad.

He did my laces up and tickled my chin as I watched him do it then we left the house.

I didn't get to go out often and riding my daddy's shoulders I breathed in the fresh air, sucking it down into my lungs. Wind whooshed at us at an alarming rate and daddy pretended to drop me.

"No daddy" I giggled. "Up, up"

"But I can't hold you anymore, the wind's too strong"

"No daddy you're stronger"

"Am I?" He tickled my stomach making me laugh as he balanced me on his hip. Once we reached the chip shop he set me down. "You can order what ever you want Tony"

My eyes tracked the menu. Daddy had a woman that came in three times a week to home school me because I had to have an education. The lady was really strict and I worked really hard that I was a grade ahead of my age. That had made daddy proud of me and I adored daddy's praise because that made him a daddy to me.

I may be eight and only book intelligent with no social life I barely got outside but I knew that what daddy did to me was wrong, I knew what a real dad was like. The strict lady had stories of her own family and I liked reading books. Even before, I knew.

"Large chips and ooh haddock sounds lovely"

"Got a nancy boy there" I frown at the comment as I see daddy's face twist into anger.

"Better keep your mouth shut" Daddy took a menacing step towards the woman who said it. She held her hands up. "I'm sorry I meant no harm"

"Just get out before I lose my rag" Daddy gritted out, the woman practically runs out. "And I'll have just haddock"

The chip shop woman, blonde and young gaped at daddy until he thumped the counter and she scurried to tell the man cooking the food what we ordered.

"Okay son?" Daddy walked back to me.

"Yes daddy"

"You're not a Nancy's boy, your my boy"

"Who's Nancy daddy?"

"You don't need to know" The food doesn't take long to order and daddy lets me hold the food on the way back home. I held the bag against my chest feeling the warmth and can taste the smell of vinegar and salt that wafts up to me, leaning against daddy's hip. When we pass a big man I flinch and daddy wraps his arm around me. When we get home I see that he's crying.

"Daddy" I touched his cheek feeling the dampness, shifting the food bag to one arm which becomes heavy not that I notice, daddy scarcely cry's. "Daddy what's wrong?"

Daddy picked me up with the food and placed me on the chair in the dining room as he gets plates out to put the food on.

He handed me my plate. "Daddy please tell me why your're crying?"

Daddy looked over to me and smiled sadly. "I love you I do, so much. I want to be a proper father to you, your so sweet, lovely and I don't deserve you"

"Please daddy don't send me away" I run to him hugging him.

"I can't son that's the problem, don't comfort me please Tony. Let's just eat"

"Okay" We ate in silence which I hated but I loved the food. Daddy took the plates away as soon as we were finished, threw them in the sink then shut himself away in his room.

I cleaned up the dishes, threw away the chip shop bag and watched TV quietly until my bed time. I got to sleep easily but still worried about daddy.

Next morning I wandered into the kitchen and daddy gave me a nasty smile, a man I didn't know; massive, dark and black was sitting opposite him. "Money?" Daddy held his hand out and the man placed a thick bundle of notes in his hand.

"Do what you want with him" Daddy waved a hand dismissively.

The man came towards me, he was huge width-wise and lengthwise, bigger then I ever seen before. I went to leg it but the man caught my ankle I came down to the floor with a bang. Ignoring the pain radiating up my back I scrambled away but I knew there was no point.

"Daddy" I screamed and screamed as the huge man picked me up. I didn't want him to, he was too big, he was going to hurt. I was eight, how could I take someone like him? "Daddy please daddy?"

He ignored me.

I wondered how I could hate and love someone so much.

**A/N: Gosh thanks so much guys for such a response! All of them emails made me smile. Here's your next update longer as promised, so what's your thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**One Year Later **

**Gibbs**

It didn't have a name or if it did I didn't know it although we knew its existence the location was unknown.

We named it what it was-a experimental facility. It experimented on abused children to what extent we didn't know, in fact there was a lot we didn't know.

We didn't know of it until a week ago...

Randy Stevenson was on the missing list, his fourth year in Marine's and in the middle of an operation he disappeared. I was on my way over to the FBI where they held Randy Stevenson, he had been found during a FBI investigation into a paedophile ring. But what Stevenson had to tell us was to shock us further.

My first year in the NCIS and I was hand-picked from the team to travel with my boss Franks to be involved in what Stevenson had to tell us. Being an ex marine myself it was why Franks had chosen the first year junior agent, me.

Stevenson was shackled to the table opposite the lead of the case Silas Kendrick. We stepped into the viewing room, we were only there to listen joining the other agents on the case already there.

He started to talk, Stevenson's head remained down for the entire conversation in shame. He spoke about always having a thing for young children male or female, how he met someone just like him in the Marines, how they had the sickest time of their life's. Stevenson hadn't taken part in the experimental facility, he had turned it down because torturing children was something he could not do but he had heard about it, he had seen what had gone on.

"The children were from the ages of ten to eighteen because you see they had to have the kids submissive so they got the abused kids. The facility got the children from people like me, from abusive families so they could experiment on them. They had to have beaten down kids I don't know why"

"What experiments were carried out?"

"I don't know, I couldn't stay there. I had to leave, I have morals" I snorted, morals my ass.

"You have no idea of its whereabouts?"

"We went there in a car with blacked out windows that's how all the cars were there"

"And your reason for supplying this information?"

"A deal man, a deal!"

Franks left the room then and I followed him out.

Stevenson had explained it was run by ex marines, it was secluded and that was pretty much all he knew. The information was useless, it really gave us nothing other then that this place existed.

Now an undercover mission was taking place, me and Franks joined the FBI task force into this investigation. There was only the one way we could get even the slightest chance at a shot of getting the facility shut down and that was going undercover. Two marines would be posing as potential paedophiles in the force using Stevenson's supply of information to do so.

All we could was get thrown into other cases waiting for word to move in on this facility.

**A/N: Thank you so much guys. Your reviews mean so much! **

**Next chapter is Tony' s father point of view so all yous who have wondered about it you now will know. Also no time skips for a while anyway. I'm sorry, it's short, but necessary, I'll have the next chapter up pronto to make up for it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Anthony Senior **

I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come spilling out. I collapsed on the bed face down on the pillow wanting to just pull it around my face until I suffocated, so I was no longer there, in this world.

My boy would be free of me, I could never let him go while I was still alive.

I didn't in the end.

I ventured out and watched as my son cleared the table and watched TV in a silent controlled manner. He was a good boy, well-behaved and polite.

I went back into my room and turned my phone off. No one would have my child tonight.

The laptop blinked up at me as I shut the door behind me. I put the top up and read them words all over again. I chanted them in my head where they were already imprinted.

My eyes dropped and I was asleep before I knew it.

_"No please, I don't want this" The thirteen year old boy screamed, fists flying. _

_"Just calm down" He was told. _

_"No" The boy shook his head violently and trashed his body trying to escape the confinements of the people holding him down to the bed. _

_Restraints were slapped on, the click of the chains as his limbs were locked down to the bed, the clanking as he pulled on them which was of no use. He would not get out. The white coats surrounding him stepped back then in leading file they left the room._

_The boy looked right at the couple standing directly opposite it. "Let me talk to him" The cool calmed voice floated through to him, the coldness of it stepping into his bones. _

_"Of course Ms. Carmella Dujaz, and you Mr. Maxwell DiNozzo?" _

_"I no thank you" _

_Her heels clicked on the floor. One click, two click, three click. Her fingers came up and gripped the boy's chin, defiant showed in his eyes while his lips trembled. "Be a good boy" Her other hand came up and stroked his cheek, her lips pressing against his clammy forehead. "Yes?" _

_"Yes Ms" _

_"You better" She lifted his chin up and towards his father who stared impassively at him, just like he always did. "It's for your own good, you know?" _

_"Don't lie to me" _

_The slap comes sharp and fast, echoing throughout the room and his father didn't flinch even as his son's eyes did not leave his. _

_"Your'll stay here until you're better. Your father does not need your problems adding to his nerves" _

_He wanted to speak but he knew better. If he backed off, maybe just maybe she'd forget by the time he was back home. _

_His father didn't give him a glance just followed Dujaz's lead as always. Dujaz had been in his life as far as the boy could remember, there were glimpses here and there of before when they were just like any other father and son, then she had come along. His father didn't care no more for him because that's what Dujaz wanted and you followed Dujaz's lead no matter what. Over time it wasn't even Dujaz, his father didn't have it him in any more to care. _

I woke screaming and trashing in the bed. "Daddy" Tony, my boy shook my shoulder hard.

I turned away but Tony was determined, getting into the bed and holding me to him. I started to relax and looked up at him, tears sticking to my long eyelashes.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Tony looked down at me with a frown, concern written all over his face.

"Bad dream of something that happened in the past"

"A vision in a dream" Tony nodded.

"Yes" I shuddered. "Did I say anything?"

"They can't hurt you any more daddy, it was just a vision" I could cry as Tony leaned down to hug me. I didn't deserve him, oh god I didn't deserve him.

"I'll make you hot choccie"

"Don't burn yourself" I choked out. He just smiled at me and walked out.

Tony would normally be going to middle school next year, he'd be excited and scared at the prospect of moving from Elementary to Middle school. But I couldn't let the boy go, I liked him in my sight and I knew exactly why I did.

He came back with the drink and handed it to me. I sat up against the back wall and take it from him. "Come here Tone"

I held the drink steady as I drew him into my side. We stayed there where I wanted to stay forever with my boy by my side, the one I didn't and never will deserve. "I love you Tone"

"Love you too daddy"

We get up twenty minutes later, Tony sat at the table as I cooked a fry up. I'm halfway through it when Tony leaned over and threw up. Yuck. "Tone-" I pushed back from the table before it went all over me. I hated sick.

"Don't feel good" He pushed his plate away.

I side step it and threw a towel at him. "Clean it up" I told him as I removed the plates of half eaten and three-quarters of uneaten food, throwing it away.

"Daddy I-"

"Don't" I held up a hand and he looked down at the table.

I sighed and picked him up gently. "I'm the one who should be apologising Tone" I set my nine year old son down on the sofa, throwing the quilt over him and handing the remote just as the phone rings.

I frowned as I picked it up, should no one be calling here. I could feel Tony's fearful gaze on me even as he settled on his all too favorite show.

"Hello Anthony?"

"Why don't you leave me alone? I got your email"

"You normally reply to an email"

"I didn't know what to say"

"Bullshit. Have you forgotten the consequences of lying to me?" Something pressed into my back but it didn't matter what it was, I knew who was wielding it.

I dropped the phone and I was turned around to meet her icy blue eyes as she withdraws what she had against my back. Her reflexes are still too fast for me to see anything. "And who's this?" She bounded over to Tony.

"It's okay" I told him. "This is-"

"Your grandma" Carmella answered for me making Tony relax an inch. "He's more beautiful then you ever was" Carmella smiled, her fingers running down his face. "How much is he? What's the average rate, like?"

"Why? Do you want him?"

"I'm an businesswoman Anthony and an accountant, I'm merely asking"

"You have no business here. He's my son, leave us alone"

"Such words" She stood up from where she was leaning over Tony. "Go boy, I need to talk to your father"

I nodded slowly for Tony to go and sat on the sofa, Carmella next to me.

"I'm asking Anthony" Carmella glanced at me, her hand on my knee. "I expect an answer"

I hated that she was here, that she still scared me. I was an adult, how could I be still scared? Maybe, a little voice in my head said, because dad was an adult and at first he was terrified until he became what she had been moulding him for. And she had managed with me, I always knew that.

If she had never been in my life, me and Tony would have a normal father and son relationship.

A tear slipped down my face splashing on my lap.

"I hate you" I whispered. "You ruined my son's life"

She laughed hard. I watched her until she calmed down and turned to me full on, a harsh glare settling over her face. "No you did that Anthony. All you"

"It was" I stood up, my face as equally dark as hers but while hers was full of venom mine was pure anger. "Me and my own dad were fine to you came along, you turned him against me so much that he stopped caring what you did to me"

"He never cared Anthony"

"He did, I remember" I brushed the tears away but more kept coming that there was really no point. "Then you-"

She shook her head and turned away from me. I leaped at her but before I could make contract she had spun around and knocked me to the floor. She kneeled down beside me where I lay with tears flowing and brushed my bangs away from my eyes. "You're still a child yourself Anthony" She stroked my cheek and I trembled.

"I'm here to help" She stood up and clicked her fingers and I heard footsteps. I pushed myself up from the floor to see two men step in, two long-time friends(servants) of Carmella's.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is for your own good" She said to me then nodded to the two men who stepped towards me while a woman and a man went into Tony's bedroom bringing him out between them.

"No" I threw myself towards my son but the men rushed me. "No you can't take my son away from me. Nooo"

"Daddy" Tony, my son panicked trying to get out of the hold they had on him. "Daddy"

"Tone baby" I screamed fighting the men holding me down. "No not my son, Tony!"

Tone was carried out the room, shouting and fighting followed by Carmella as the men restrained me.

I could hear the car taking off and all the fight just drained out of me. He was gone. She took my father away from me, she took my innocence then she made me take my sons, now he was gone.

The men left and I curled up in a corner hands around my knees trying to keep the aching hole deep in my chest intact as I rocked back and forth. Only one name was one my lips _Tony._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Tony **

I woke up to white. I went to sit up but my head felt all groggy and I fell back down, opening my eyes to be hit with flashes of white. I lifted a hand up to hide from the glare and tried to rack my mind to remember what happened to me.

The last thing I remembered was having a normal day that any boy and his father would have until something…something happened…and now I'm here.

What is here? Smells like lemon citrus and coloured in white. Hospital?

I had visited the hospital four times; once where I fell off the counter and broke my arm when I was four, once where I accidentally drank bleach when I was five, once where I put my hand in the fireplace when I was six and then the time when I was seven and had to have my appendix took out.

I remembered the last time I went vividly, I had started screaming in the middle of the night from unbearable pain, I had passed out on the way to the hospital and was treated on the second I got to the hospital. I had to stay for four days after the operation on strong painkillers and my dad hadn't left my side the entire stay.

My dad was always clingy; the only time he ever left me alone in the house was when he went to the pub only because it was the one place he couldn't take me. He worked from home, had tutors come in to teach me. Sometimes I liked his clinginess what kid doesn't want to spend the whole day with his father?

But then when he hurt me I wanted to be as far away from him as possible and I couldn't.

I squinted trying to see where I was but the white was blinding. I ran my hand over what I was laying on, a thick mattress on metal boards; well at least I was comfortable. I was wearing clothes, that was good.

I tried to get off the bed again but I felt too weak too. I felt along my body and came across the handcuff's; I brought my leg back feeling the cuffs on my ankles too tying me down to the bed. Even if I wasn't too tired to move I couldn't. Shit. I lay down taking deep breaths; I knew I wasn't at home but I couldn't remember what had happened.

The room had air conditioning or so it felt, there was no breeze or smell of the outside so I was guessing the room had no windows. It was rather airy and easy to breathe in.

I ran my tongue across the inside of my mouth feeling no gag there thankfully.

The door jarred open, bright yellow light illuming the white room. I used it to take a look at the room seeing that it was empty save for the bed.

I turned my attention back to the open door seeing two people in white coats come through. More white really? I groaned.

"Have you calmed down now?" One of them asked.

I didn't say nothing just studied them. The one was a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, she had milky white skin and long eye lashes, she was rather pretty and the white coat suited her. The one that spoke was a man who had good looks too, he had dark hair that suited his dark features. They were both young and physically fit.

"What do you want with me?" I asked them.

"Answer the question" The man snapped, holding up a key in his hands. "If you've calmed down I'll take the cuffs off you. You're be locked up in the room anyway, the cuffs were only there for safety measures"

"Please" I lifted my arms.

The man came over and undid all the locks; I wriggled my feet and wrists just because I now could. I still felt too weak to move. "What did you do to me?"

"Drugged, it will wear off in a few hours" The woman pitched in, her voice as hot as her looks.

I didn't get to meet many women. The only ones I did were when I was out with my daddy, the only conversation I had with women were never the attractive ones. And here was one attractive woman but wrong time and wrong place.

"Hungry?" The man asked me.

I shook my head. "Can't you do something about the lighting in this room?"

"Sorry kid" The woman laughed waiting for the man to walk out before closing the door on me. I reached out behind me feeling for the wall and shuffled backwards till I was leaning against it; I brought my knees up and rested my head on them.

Despite obviously being kidnapped I felt surprisingly calm.

000

The drugs eventually wore off; I walked around the room until I grew tired of that, sat down and did everything possible to stop myself from being bored out of my skull and then fell asleep.

I had no idea what they wanted with me, they had come in to wake me up and give me breakfast then left again. They were the same couple that had come in the day before but despite all the questions I threw at them they wouldn't answer me. Then some hours later the woman is back with a clipboard. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Only if I get a few back"

She sat down on edge of the bed and clicks the pen against the clipboard gesturing for me to sit down too. I sit on the opposite end to her in my usual place against the wall. "Answer mine and I just might" She winks at me.

"Name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior"

"Age?"

"Nine"

"Birthdate?"

"October the 14th, 1972"

"Address?"

"I don't know"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dad doesn't let me go out alone so I never really needed to know it"

She nodded and continued on with the questions. "School?"

"I don't go. Do you know anything about me or am I just a random person you just picked up?" I sighed.

"You should remember how you got here by now. The drugs have worn off correct? So if you still have no idea and the last thing you remember is a good memory then you're blocking"

"Why wouldn't I not want to remember?"

"Why would you? Look okay I have to ask you these questions but you're not any random people, we know you"

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"I don't know" She chuckles.

"How can you not? You're here right, how can you not know what you're doing?"

"I'm just a worker; I just do what I'm told to do"

"And what's your job?" I asked curious.

"Looking after you kids"

"I'm not the only one here?" Should that give me relief that I'm not the only kid with these people or more worried? "What is this place?"

The woman just gave me an I'm sorry look and walked out the room. "You'll see soon enough"

**A/N: Gosh I'm so sorry that's it's been over a month since I updated last. Thanks for the reviews guys and to those who review on every chapter an extra thank you. Next chapter will be up soon and fair warning it will involve experiments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Tony**

When the pretty women started to ignore me at every opportunity, I knew it was time for me to be put to use for why I was brought here.

Two men came into my room, grabbed my arms and hauled me out between them. I closed my eyes and let them take me, my feet barely touching the floor.

I was thrown onto a chair, wrists and ankles strapped to the arms and legs of the chair. "You get the easy job" A woman said from behind me. I looked up at her, she was tall and looked too young to be a doctor despite looking like one. She gripped my head and turned me to look straight, the man standing a few inches away dropped the curtain down revealing a one way mirror.

There was a young child there, boy or girl I couldn't tell, tied down to a gurney with a piece of wood in their mouth. There was a man and woman in white coats and masks around their mouths. The man who had dropped the curtain came over to me putting a remote in my hands and stood to my right.

"All you do" The woman continued. "Is press the green button"

"And what happens?" I asked shakily.

"I can tell you what happens if it don't" The man grinned pushing my sleeve back, he wiped it down with a wet rag and then leaned down at the fireplace in the corner. He picked up a poker stick, sticking it in the fire and then brought it over to me.

"No, no" I tried to back away but the restraints were tight.

"Press it" The woman commanded. "Now"

The man lowered the poker stick and I just panicked and pressed it. The child's cry shattered the air. I opened my eyes to see the child's body shaking as the two coats pressed wires to the child's body.

"Again" The woman hissed in my ear.

"No" I screamed hissing at the man. "Do what the fuck you want to me, I'm not" I slacked my hand, the remote falling to the floor. He brought down the poker stick on my arm, I cried out at the pain of it but stubbornly shook my head. "I won't, kill me but I won't"

"Okay then" He took off the restraints and then the two men who brought me in brought me back out. "Take him to Building C" The woman told them.

We went down corridors and though doors until we were outside in the fresh air. I sucked in a breath of the cold air, shivering. It was freezing and it was dark, yellow lights lit up the area.

I lifted my head up to assess the place I was in, there were five buildings all stark, tall, wide and grey. Barbed wire enclosed the place, too tall to climb and looked too sturdy to knock down. "Don't think about it" One of the men hissed in my ear catching me looking. "Electric wires, they kill anyone who comes into contact with them" Trucks and cars lined the yard but there was no gates over the place to get in or out with.

We entered building C although there was no place where it stated that it was building C. It was the smallest building there.

We stood in front of the doors waiting for them to open. When we entered it was different to the place I had been in before with corridors of doors after doors, this one only had two floors. The first floor was rock hard floors with two massive drops that made two small arenas. I was ushered up the stairs to the second floor, through another door into one long wide corridor with rooms lining either side.

"Your new home" The men dropped me into one of the rooms. This one was of the same rock hard floors with one mattress on the floor. It reminded me of a prison cell only much bigger.

One of the men caught my foot as they dropped me in there, before I could violently pull it back he already stuck the needle in and I passed out.

ooo

"Morning Anthony" A man threw open the door not long after I had woken up. The room was different to my last one, wasn't that horrible glaring white colour, it was just plain. The man didn't look as attractive as the other men and women in the other building.

He started to step into the room and I shrank back against the wall but then a hand reached out and stopped him.

"I'll take it from here Lee, your only scaring the guy"

Lee glared at the man who interrupted him but never the less stepped back. The second man came into the room who looked more welcoming wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me out. I had to lean against him as I found it hard to walk, my limbs feeling weak.

We went down the corridor and into the end door. It opened up into the largest bathroom I saw and was the best looking room I'd seen. There was a gigantic bath right in the middle of the room, toilets lined another end while the opposite was showers. It was empty.

He dragged me into one of the showers, attaching my wrists to the hook on the wall. I didn't say anything as he slowly began to strip my clothes off me. "I'm just getting you clean" The man said. "My name's Greg"

Greg turned on the shower once he had all my clothes, the water sprayed gently on my skin. He got a slab of soap, rubbing it into the clean rag he had and with a soft touch that didn't linger he ran it over my body.

Once the soap had washed off, he started on washing my hair. Once I was clean he wrapped me up in a fluffy white towel and sat me down on one of the steps leading up to the bath.

"I'm sorry about this" Greg said to me running a hand through my hair in a comforting manner. "Lee is just what he looks like, he likes to rape all the new ones" Greg shuddered.

"You don't?" I asked.

"God no" Greg looked horror stricken.

"Then why are you here?"

Greg leaned away from me, picking at his fingers. "I am just a worker" He said staring straight ahead. "Just a worker"

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice cut through the room.

Greg stood up immediately. "I was just getting the boy cleaned up, madam"

"Then why is he not dressed and why are you sitting talking to him?"

"I'm sorry" Greg ducked his head. "It was just Lee-"

"Lee" The woman interrupted. "Only understandable, get my grandson dressed and then feed him"

I snap my head up at that, grandson?" I stared across at her, not recognizing her at all. Had my dad put me in here?

"You-you're-grandson?" Greg stuttered staring at me with a horrified expression. "I didn't know"

Greg pulled me up and ushered me over to where a stack of drawers were. He dressed me in a white t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. She was still standing by the door, she opened it and we were about to pass through when I recognized her. Then I remembered.

Suddenly Greg did not seem to be there anymore and I collapsed to the ground. "Why?" I looked up at her. She was the prettiest woman I ever came across but she had a cold look in her eyes.

"Because" She said as Greg pulled me off the floor. "Your father needs the help"

"He never mentioned you"

"That's because he was trying to hide from me" She cupped my chin in her hand, I flinched as she caressed my cheek. "He needs my help but he would never admit it" She shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Be stronger then your father Anthony Junior"

"Fuck you" I shouted. Her eyes darkened, she grabbed my arm hard and pulled me away from Greg. She shoved me up against the wall outside hard that I heard my body smack into the wall.

"Turns out someone needs a bit more breaking" She announced and then I was surrounded by three men. One of them punched the side of my head and I fell to the ground. Kicks landed on me and punches rained down. I cried, I screamed, I begged to no avail, just as it seemed I would pass out from the pain it stopped.

I heard voices talking in the background and then they threw Greg down on his knees beside me. "Greggy, greggy" One of the men shook his head. "Don't you know how to do your job properly? You are not a therapist, these kids are not for you to cuddle and coo over"

"I'm sorry" Greg looked over the men's shoulders to where "my grandmother" was standing.

"Shut up" One of the men kicked him, Greg still managed to stay upright. "Now why don't you do your job?"

"I will, I will. I won't ever talk to him again"

"Sorry greggy but I didn't mean your usual kind of job. You've worked here long enough, surely you know how to break a kid in by now?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for long delay, exams called are still calling actullary. Just one left, woo hoo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tony **

I stayed huddled up in my room once Greg was done with me, free of tears but full of fear. What scared me the most was what they done to Greg after, I could take the beatings no matter how much they hurt but seeing how easily they killed him. I could die here; die if I did anything they didn't like.

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with my daddy. I was safe with daddy.

I had to stay in the room for a few days recovering, visited by non-threatening nurses until I was able to feel better. It didn't matter if my face was all bruised, they didn't care about looks in here.

"How are you today Tony?" The woman who called herself my grandmother asked as she came into the room.

"Okay" I lied.

"Good because you start tomorrow" She stepped into the room and handed me a photo. "I know you don't believe that I am your grandmother but look at the photo"

It was a picture of my dad's dad with his arm around my 'grandmother' they were smiling and laughing. "We are not biologically related or by law. Your grandfather hardly had any money but because of me your father got everything he wanted. He was ungrateful" She shook her head with a sigh and pinched the photo back. She turned to leave but then threw me a photo. "Here's one of your father, keep it, it will be the last you see of him"

She banged the door shut and I looked at the photo. It was a recent one; I hugged it to my chest.

For what seemed like hours later food was brought to me which I tried to eat but couldn't. The people that brought me my food in came back half an hour later and sighed when they saw I hadn't eaten it. I looked down feared that they were going to hit me.

"Are you not hungry?" The first man asked.

I shook my head.

They picked it up and took it away. There was three water bottles lining the side that I chucked back, starving for food. I thought that I might pass out when two men came to the door and removed me.

They took me across the corridor and into the opposite room when on entering I noticed it was bigger with two mattresses and there's a boy lying on one of them.

"Get him to eat" One of the men said to the boy passing him something and then left us alone.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Tony"

"I'm Christos" Christos had a deep scar going up his left cheek. He caught me looking at it and grinned. "It was an accident, this scar was. Car accident, my parents died in it, I just got this scar and a broken leg. Leg's okay now, sort of"

"I'm sorry"

He waved his hand away. "It's fine, sit Tony"

I sat down on the opposite mattress. "What happens here? I was told I start tomorrow"

Christos touched his leg. "Like I was saying about my leg. Sometimes it lets me down in the fights otherwise I'll probably beat all the others out there"

"They make us fight each other?"

"Yeah I know right? It's fucked" He shakes his head. "Please eat, you need to keep your strength up."

"What do you get for winning?" I asked him and look down at the food.

"To be left alone." Christo shivered then muttered something too softly for me to hear.

"From what?" I leaned forwards and whispered.

Christo sniffles. "From being experimented on."

Now I couldn't eat the food. Feeling sick I leant up against the wall, folding myself into it. "Are the experiments bad?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry"

000

"Why are they doing this?"

"Because there sick?"

"No I mean, what's the experiments for?" I watched Christo's face, clearly no-one had ever asked this question before.

"None of us question it. Why do you?"

"My daddy tells me I'm too smart for anyone, in all different ways."

"Well I'm smart" Christo told me. "Just ask me to describe something."

"Just ask me an equation" I smiled back at him.

"New boy," One of the men flicked there hand towards me to walk over there. I do, making my way out to the drop. A girl faced me around my age, crouched on the floor and she bared her teeth at me when she noticed me looking, she was feral. I took a glance at all the other's held captive but none of them looked like her.

"This is our best" The men sneered. "Have fun" He pushed me forwards too forcefully that I fell to my knees and the girl leaped at me. I tried to scramble backwards but she was too fast for me and on me in seconds. I tried to fight her off but her teeth were already sinking into my shoulder, her long nails pricking my skin and her legs kicked out at any attempt I made to get her off.

I screamed, the pain running through my body.

She removed her teeth and nails from my skin and sat back on the balls of her feet. She wanted to chase, catch and release, she was waiting for me to run so she can do exactly that. To fight her would be crazy; she's gotten so feral she's almost animal-like.

I stayed where I was. Remembering what Christo had told me last night, he had gotten me to eat my food by saying that he'd tell me stuff about the place, that when you were new you were tested out first before fighting others.

This was a test, Christo told me I had to get it right (but that was all he could share with me) and so I stayed right where I was.

It was like wasps when they buzzed around dad told me always to stay still so I do what daddy always says and I stay still, eyes closed. I always closed my eyes, trusting daddy to be right.

I feel one of the men's arms on me and open my eyes. They have to taser her twice and then it takes three of them to still take her away with two more hovering near. "You passed. You're less a fighter more a run-away though aren't you?"

I didn't reply with an answer. Daddy never taught me to fight. I told Christo that, back in our room. "Don't worry" He said to me. "I will"

**A/N: Sorry for long wait in updates and shortness of this chapter. **


End file.
